batmanthebraveandtheboldfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Janus Directive!
Trial by Fire! is the seventy-first episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Air Date: April 7, 2012 Teaser: While trying to borrow money from Batman, Nightwing, Speedy, Kid Flash and Aqualad are forced by Batman to re-start the same training they did when they were kids to learn a lesson. Main Plot: Batman and the JLI work with Big Barda and Mr. Miracle into Apokolips as they learn the League of Assassins are borking with Darkseid and Equinox's embodiment of ???, and Deadman assists them by confronting the Hook who took his life, and the Suicide Squad (consisting of Rick Flagg, Jr., Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, Bronze Tiger, Plastique, Enchantress, Karen Grace and Mindboggler) into tracking the League of Assassins on their plan of helping Darkseid and his new group capture Mongul, Mongal and Jonah Hex for treason against Apokolips, and Batman discovers Darkseid's slaves are the Outsiders (Black Lightning, Katana, Halo, Geo-Force and Metamorpho), as Granny Goodness had them brainwashed after Darkseid's failed invasion, thus giving Batman getting answers all to full circle. Meanwhile, the trail of Kobra leads the Justice League Europe to Fawcett City! Jason Burr may think that it's safe to venture into former Shazam territory, but he's about to learn that the Marvel Family protects each other's turf no matter what. And now that Burr has gotten the JLE mad, there's no holding them back! Trivia: *Villain simulations: Clock King (defeated by Nightwing), Gorilla Grodd (defeated by Speedy), ??? (defeated by Kid Flash), Black Manta (defeated by Aqualad), ??? (defeated by Wonder Girl), Kanjar Ro and Two-Face (defeated by Aqualad), Sportsmaster, Copperhead and Penguin (defeated by Speedy), Solomon Grundy and Dr. Polaris (defeated by Nightwing), Captain Cold, Heat-Wave and Weather Wizard (defeated by Kid Flash), ??? and ??? (defeated by Wonder Girl), Fun Haus (defeated by Aqualad), Baby-Face (defeated by Speedy), Joker (defeated by Nightwing), Gentleman Ghost (defeated by Kid Flash), ??? (defeated by Wonder Girl), Kite-Man, ???, Bane, ???, Mr. Freeze, Catman and Calendar Man (fought by Aqualad, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl and Speedy), Crazy Quilt, Scarecrow, Zebra-Man, Killer Moth, Felix Faust and Scream Queen (all defeated by Nightwing) *The Suicide Squad members that died were ??? *Bronze Tiger was revealed to have been working for the League of Shadows after he left Wong Fei's temple, being brainwashed by Professor Ojo to serve the League of Shadows, also revealing that the Shadow Clan is the League of Shadows, and that he made a mistake leaving Wong-Fei's temple in the hands of the Sensei to train the League of Assassins. *The Outsiders wear the uniforms that Superman wore when he was brainwashed in the 2-part series finale of Superman: The Animated Series. *Outsider background stories from where they got their costumes: **Black Lightning: In his hoodie days, he encounters Peter Gambi, the one who accidentally shot his father for Tobias Whale, when he apologizes, Jefferson Pierce decides to exercise himself to be man, as he grows, he dons a new costume and a belt to help his powers. **Katana: Re-unites with her parents, as she meets Maseo and Takeo, and she marries Maseo, gains 2 twin daughters, Yuki and Reiko, but they were soon killed when Maseo was dueling Takeo with the Soultaker Sword. Having gone vengeful, she dons her new costume, and cuts half of her hair off and then takes the Soultaker Sword by attempting to murder General Karnz, but Black Lightning intervene, warning him that Batman taught the Outsiders to not murder criminals. **Metamorpho: Rex Mason was a soldier-for-hire looking to find employment, then industrialist Simon Stagg hired him into finding the Orb of Ra, as he entered Egypt, he found it, and was betrayed by Java. Left for dead in the light of a meteor, Mason survived and was transformed into a oddity. Calling himself Metamorpho, the Elemant Man, Mason traveled the world seeking a cure for his condition. **Geo-Force: Brion Markov first assumed the role of Geo-Force when his native country, Markovia, was invaded by the forces of the marauder Baron Bedlam. Brion's father, King Viktor, was killed in this conflict, and Brion's older brother, Gregor, ascended the throne of Markovia. In an attempt to save his country, Brion was instilled with his powers by the scientific discoveries of Dr. Helga Jace. Dr. Jace originally intended to give super-powers to both Brion and his older brother, Gregor, but Gregor openly scoffed at Dr. Jace's researches. During the invasion, Brion also encountered the costumed adventurers Batman, Metamorpho, Black Lightning, Katana, and Halo. After the invasion was repelled, Brion decided to travel to America to learn how to use his powers under the tutelage of the Batman. together he and the others made up the costumed super-team known as the Outsiders. **Halo: Halo is a gestalt of a human body and an "Aurakle", an energy-being resembling a sphere of iridescent color. When sociopath Violet Harper was murdered by Syonide, an operative of The 100 and Tobias Whale, the Aurakle, who had been observing her out of curiosity, was sucked into the newly-vacant body, which it found itself animating. The shock of death-and-resurrection induced a profound amnesia in the new combined entity. As such, she was a complete innocent who was discovered by Batman who recruits her for the Outsiders. Regardless of her state of mind, Halo later has adventures in which she had to deal with the consequences of her body's previous occupant's actions, which required the assistance of the team to resolve. *Black Lightning's storyline is similar to Hercules' growth in the song, "One Last Hope", while Katana's storyline is similar to Mulan's preparation to leave disguising herself as a man to bring honor to her family. *Baron Bedlam and Doctor Bedlam are an amalgamation character, while Doctor Bedlam was tasked temporarily by Slug to spy on them. Quotes: *Batman: It all comes to full circle, the first one with the League of Shadows, Ben Turner and I, we never met, we never trained together in Wong-Fei's class, and the Terrible Trio were never trained with me, they were street wise criminals, during an encounter with Ra's al Ghul, you had Ojo plant a false memory of Tiger into my head, including the Terrible Trio as ninjas, they were never trying to take over China, they were ??? *Sensei: Yes, Batman, I let you escape just to have you only remember your "training" with Turner and the Terrible Trio, Turner was once an agent of G.O.O.D., when he and Richard Dragon were assigned into tracking us, Barney Ling, the agency's leader, our mole, gained the upper hand by murdering Turner's fiancé, Myoshi, so we can further torture him and brainwash him into Bronze Tiger, so he can be an assassin, and he already knew martial arts from O-Sensei, the temple of Wong-Fei was an old legend I made up, the temple was mine to train assassins, when Hook became interested, he wanted to prove it so he can murder Boston Brand, but I let him in. *Kalibak: Also, Slug was once a companion to my father, before his days to rule Apokolips, and he was exiled for his vileness, and dumped onto earth, therefore about the Outsiders, he's been training them and fooling them into thinking they will never be accepted, he has one true goal, to rid of my father, he sent the Outsiders to kill him because he knows how, that's why we took the children as our slaves, and the reason why Steppenwolf left Apokolips with Lashina and Stompa to join as Mongul and Mongal's champions was because ???, Mongul is deemed responsible for stripping my father of his general, while Mongal is deemed responsible for stripping Granny Goodness of her Furies. Cast: *Diedrich Bader as Batman *Crawford Wilson as Nightwing *Jason Marsden as Speedy *Hunter Parrish as Kid Flash *Zach Shada as Aqualad *Lacy Chalbert as Wonder Girl *James Garrett as Alfred Pennyworth *Dee Bradley Baker as Ace the Bat-Hound/Desaad *Yuri Lowenthal as Mr. Miracle *Diane Delano as Big Barda/Stompa *Grey DeLisle as Fire *Jennifer Hale as Ice/Sapphire Stagg *Will Friedle as Blue Beetle *Tom Everett Scott as Booster Gold *James Arnold Taylor as Guy Gardner *Nicholas Guest as Martian Manhunter *John DiMaggio as Aquaman *Gary Sturgis as Bronze Tiger *Bruce Greenwood as Rick Flagg, Jr. *Tom Kenny as Deadshot *John DiMaggio as Captain Boomerang *??? as Plastique *??? as Enchantress *??? as Karen Grace *??? as Mindboggler *CCH Pounder as Amanda Waller *Michael Rosenbaum as Deadman *Travis Willingham as Richard Dragon *??? as Lady Shiva *Bumper Robinson as Black Lightning *Kim Mai Guest as Katana *??? as Halo *Hunter Parrish as Geo-Force *Scott Menville as Metamorpho *??? as Highfather *??? as Orion *??? as Rama Kushna *Phil Morris as Jonah Hex *??? as Peter Gambi *??? as Maseo *Soon-Tek Oh as Katana's father *Freda Foh Shen as Katana's mother *Brian Bloom as Captain Atom *Richard Newman as Rocket Red *Sean Donnellan as Elongated Man *Josh Keaton as Animal Man *Vanessa Marshall as Power Girl/Crimson Fox *Kim Mai Guest as Silver Sorceress *??? as Jay Abrams/Blue Jay *Jeff Bennett as Captain Marvel *Tara Strong as Mary Marvel *John DeVito as Captain Marvel, Jr. *Ed Asner as Uncle Marvel *Oded Fehr as Equinox *??? as Sensei *Richard Green as Hook *Bruce Thomas as Professor Ojo *Michael Leon-Wooley as Darkseid/Kalibak *Pat Caroll as Granny Goodness *Kevin Michael Richardson as Steppenwolf *Nika Futterman as Lashina *??? as Bernadeth *??? as Mad Harriet *??? as Artemiz *Alexander Polinsky as Slug *Gary Anthony Williams as Mongul/Mongal *Robin Atkin Downes as Kobra Category:Episodes